


From the moon, to the stars while lingering in the universe

by komorebim



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning Sex, at first, but then, jonghyun is just super smitten, might have channeled my feelings towards minhyun here, no butt stuff or dick touching tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebim/pseuds/komorebim
Summary: Jonghyun can’t help it, doesn’t even realize, when he dips down and softly brushes Minhyun’s nape with his lips, his own heartbeat loud enough he thinks Dongho and Aaron can hear it from the other room. He can feel Minhyun stirring but he can’t bring himself to pull away, not when this might be the only time he gets to do this.





	From the moon, to the stars while lingering in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be soft and fluffy and domestic but it spiraled down and i lost control.  
> i also listened to daybreak the whole time i wrote this, this is their song i'll fight you.  
> Also no beta reader sooo it might contain some mistakes forgive me.

Jonghyun shouldn’t touch.

The mere thought of it should be forbidden, should be scary and enough for him to regain self-control, but as it is, he can’t help his fingers from grazing the uncovered –and incredibly soft- skin of Minhyun’s back, he’s mesmerized as he sees the little hairs standing up and Minhyun’s eyelashes flutter slightly, but never waking him up from his slumber.

When Minhyun entered his room in the middle of the night, hands trembling and eyes shiny, it was supposed to be a harmless thing, marely offering his arms –and maybe a little bit of his heart- to make the taller one feel better.

He wasn’t supposed to want to kiss the apples of his cheeks, to scrape his collarbones with his teeth. But Jonghyun is hanging from a very loose thread, fingers bumping into the bumps of Minhyun’s back, breath hitching as he sees him shivering. Jonghyun can’t help it, doesn’t even realize, when he dips down and softly brushes Minhyun’s nape with his lips, his own heartbeat loud enough he thinks Dongho and Aaron can hear it from the other room. He can feel Minhyun stirring but he can’t bring himself to pull away, not when this might be the only time he gets to do this.

He hears Minhyun’s breath hitch, his fingers twitching, but neither say a word, not when Jonghyun is too busy kissing his way up to Minhyun’s ear, not when he can hear Minhyun’s breath speeding up. He pauses just before reaching Minhyun’s jawline, letting his nose brush the soft skin gently. They stay like that for a few second, listening to each other’s labored breaths before Jonghyun pulls away enough for them to stare into each other’s eyes.

Minhyun has a pink flush going down from his cheeks to his collarbones, if Jonghyun squints he can see the tips of his ears just as pink, and he thinks he’s never seen a sight as endearing before. He smiles softly when Minhyun shyly buries his face into the pillow, hand reaching out for his.

“Good morning,” Jonghyun whispers into the taller’s shoulder, placing another soft kiss, the hand holding his, squeezes as a response, then Minhyun is sitting up as well and Jonghyun has to restrain himself from looking at all the exposed skin, he gets a sleepy smile in return.

“So,” Minhyun starts shyly as he nibbles his bottom lip, hands fidgeting in his lap, “What was all that?” Now it’s Jonghyun’s turn to fidget, eyes darting around the room.

“Did it…bother you?”  Minhyun shakes his head.

“It was just sudden, but I…I liked it,” Jonghyun can see the flush spreading down Minhyun’s chest and he restrains himself from leaning down and finding out if it tastes as delicious as it looks, he caresses Minhyun’s cheekbone instead, touch reverent and gentle, heart skipping a beat as Minhyun closes his eyes and leans into his touch.

He wants to lean in.

Wants to taste and be selfish for once, wants to take and give just as much, wants Minhyun to take anything he wants too, as much as he wishes. So he does instead, before losing all of the bravado he has left, before he turns away and turns everything into an awkward mess.

The first touch of their lips is tentative, soft, barely a brush. The second one is marely a press, lips unmoving, by the third one they’re both trembling, lips moving desperately against each other, he doesn’t know when they moved or how he got on top of Minhyun, he can only take everything Minhyun offers to him, everything he’s allowed to have. He inhales deeply when their tongues touch, their chests brushing with each movement and his breath hitches when Minhyun raises his hips, feels how he’s just as hard as Jonghyun, he loses himself in Minhyun’s fingertips touching the small of his back under his shirt, shivers when nails scrape against his skin.

“Jonghyun,” Minhyun breathes, rocking up as much as the position allows, Jonghyun stills him, hands running down his sides, he leans down once again, lips finding the expanse of Minhyun’s neck as he brings the tallers legs up to his waist, hips rocking down and pulling out a breathy moan from Minhyun, “please,” he whimpers softly, making Jonghyun kiss his way up again to his lips, this time messier, silencing their moans as their hips rock against each other, becoming increasingly desperate, panting into each others mouths.

Jonghyun mutters soft praises into Minhyun’s ear, hands gripping the taller’s waist as they come closer, he hisses when Minhyun digs his nails into his back.

“I’m close, fuck, please,” Minhyun whines into his mouth, hips desperately coming up to meet Jonghyun’s, until his pace becomes uneaven, tensing up and gasping loudly. Jonghyun feels the front of his sweatpants dampening with Minhyun’s release but he doesn’t stop, angling his hips so he can rut into Minhyun’s thigh instead, breath coming in short puffs. His hips stutter as he feels Minhyun’s lips trailing from his jaw to his ear, whispering soft, encouraging words, “So good, always so good Jonghyun,” and that does it, he groans as he comes into his underwear, shuddering everytime Minhyun’s fingers run up his back.

They stay like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths and calm down their erratic heartbeats, Minhyun’s fingers have found their way into Jonghyun’s hair, running through it softly.

“Well,” Minhyun laughs heartily, “that was something, alright,” Jonghyun can’t help the giggles escaping his chest, head coming up so he can shut Minhyun up with kisses, “should we talk about it?”

“Not yet,” Jonghyun whispers, kissing him softly, “We know how this will end anyways, don’t we?” He smiles at him and gets an even brighter smile in return, Minhyun hums and nods.

“I guess we do,”

They stay like that as long as they can, sharing kisses and whispered confessions until Minki bangs his fist against the door.

“If you two are done fucking, kindly move your asses to the shower we have a schedule in an hour and if you’re not ready we’re leaving you,” the banging stops and they hear Minki stomping, probably to the kitchen.

They giggle into each other’s lips, they still have time anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
